Lock
Lock is a secondary antagonist, and part of the trick-or-treating trio and henchman for Oogie Boogie alongside Shock and Barrel. He is voiced by Paul Reubens in the movie and in Oogie's Revenge, but is played by Jess Harnell in Kingdom Hearts. He has a tall and narrow face with red hair and two wavy bangs. His mouth is blue and he wears a standard red shirt, pants, and shoes, with a devil-like tail sticking out of his clothes. He, along with Shock and Barrel, wears a mask to accompany his devil getup - which is a standard red mask with narrow slits for the eyes and two pointed horns at the top, resembling closely to a red devil. Personality Lock often quarrels with the other two Trick-or-Treaters and doesn't like it when he's being insulted or disrespected. When Shock says she "wishes her cohorts weren't so dumb", Lock is the first to get insulted and says he's not the dumb one. He pouts after being told to shut up, and retorts with "make me!". However, he shares the same twisted and morbid ideas as Shock and Barrel do. The Nightmare Before Christmas Lock is first introduced when Jack Skellington summons him and his cohorts for their Christmas assignment of kidnapping "Sandy Claws". After being told their task, he is the first one who tries to leave until Jack pulls him back by the tail, bringing up to his face and strictly warning him and the others to "leave that no-account Oogie Boogie out of this". He then promises Jack they won't, but crosses his fingers behind his back, like Shock and Barrel. The three then leave for their treehouse, and Lock says that he wants to kidnap "Sandy Claws" before they all agree to do it together. In their song, Kidnap the Sandy Claws, he suggests boiling "Sandy Claws" alive and buttering him up, then later shoots Barrel out from their cannon after demonstrating that "Sandy Claws will be no more!". Lock makes another appearance with Shock and Barrel again with their first try of kidnapping "Sandy Claws". However, they mistakenly kidnap the Easter Bunny instead. When Jack shows them the shape of the Christmas tree door they were supposed to go through, Lock quickly looks over at his cohorts and plays with his hands guiltily, highly implying that it was him who mistook the Easter door for the Christmas one. When Shock chokes him, he lunges at her and attempts to throw a few punches at her. They are then told by Jack to take the frightened Holiday Leader back to his own world, which they promise to do. Lock and his fellow Trick-or-Treaters are more successful with their second attempt on kidnapping "Sandy Claws". When Jack expresses his approval and tells them to ensure "Sandy Claws" is comfortable, it is Lock who decides to bring him to Oogie Boogie, insisting that it's the most comfortable place for him. He helps Shock and Barrel shove him down the pipe into Oogie's Lair, and laugh after hearing him get taunted by Boogie. In a deleted scene, it is shown that Lock and the others gather popcorn to watch Oogie Boogie kill Santa Claus and Sally. When Jack finds them and scares them off, he scurries along with Barrel and Shock to alarm the Mayor that Jack isn't dead and he's still alive. They lead him to Oogie's Lair and are by the Mayor's side when they drop a ladder down to get Jack and Sally. In the ending of the movie, Lock and the others accompany the ride back to town on top of the Mayor's car, waving to the Halloween Town citizens. They are later shown playing in the snow and even throw a snowball at Jack, to which Lock hides and laughs with Shock and Barrel, thus being his last appearance in the movie. The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge Lock makes an appearance in the sequel video game, "Oogie's Revenge", where he first joins Shock and Barrel outside of Finklestein's Lab to plot on reviving Oogie Boogie. He and the others make their first appearance to Jack in the Cemetery, where he tells him "welcome home", then lies to him about having any involvement with Boogie's resurrection. When ordered to bring the town back into order, he asks why they would do such a thing. He hits Barrel on the head with his plunger when he accidentally reveals their plans. He jumps out of their Bathtub and challenges Jack to their first battle. He realizes he is defeated when no more baddies are left, and he comes face-to-face with Jack. He apologizes before falsely promising he'll be good from now on and crosses his fingers behind his back. He scurries off and meets Jack again in the Pumpkin Patch, and tells him that they're just "getting started" with their treats. Later on, Lock and the others meet with Jack on the roof of the Mayor's house, who tells him that they're not "working" for Oogie, but "playing". After getting defeated again, him and the other two back up from Jack until they get close enough to press a button, which effectively drops Jack into a black hole and they crack up afterwards. Neither Lock or Shock or Barrel are seen again for the rest of the game, so it's never revealed where they are during Jack's final battle with Oogie or afterwards. The Pumpkin King Lock is also present in the prequel video game, "The Pumpkin King", where him Shock, and Barrel are first seen talking to Oogie Boogie about Jack Skellington, who explains that he runs the town and that he's the scariest. When Oogie asks them if he's scarier than him, they fail to respond and are told to be quiet. He then gives them the assignment to get Jack and bring him back to his Lair, saying it's about time that they met. He and his cohorts come back saying that they captured Jack, but when Sally comes out of the bag, Oogie is confused and tells them they were supposed to bag Jack Skellington. The three get into an argument about who she is and begin fighting each other, where he gets choked by Shock. They're then broken up by Oogie, who says that he'll show him and his town what he is capable of. As explained by the Mayor, Lock and his fellow trick-or-treaters are running around Halloween Town, up to no good. They later trap Jack in his house, and are ecstatic about getting "Newt Nugget" as a reward, then run off. Later in the game, Lock and the others break street lights in the Spiral Hill, then laugh and run off. This causes the town to go dark and no one can see anything. When they're later caught by Jack, one of them accidentally leaves word of their boss. They then flee, and later make a small appearance telling Oogie the elevator is fixed and then leave again. They're found again in their treehouse, and after being questioned on where they took Sally, he and the other two say that they can't tell him otherwise their boss will whomp them. When they're told it's not their boss they should be worrying about, they run off while he chases after them. They then bump into Jack again. One of them assures the other that the room is equipped with all sorts of unpleasant surprises, to which Jack interrupts them. Lock and his cohorts then attack him, but when they lose, asks he not hurt them and confesses Sally is with Oogie Boogie. They give him a "gift" and throw a bomb explodes in his face, and run off again. In the final battle, Lock, Shock, and Barrel aid Oogie Boogie as part of his "bug" bike, and tells Jack that when Oogie rules the town, it'll be theirs to play with. In the fight, Lock is in the back of Boogie's bug and hangs a dangerous swinging blade that can harm Jack. After Oogie loses, him and the others are seen in the background while Boogie gets banished to his Lair. Much like Oogie's Revenge, is is unknown what him and his cohorts do after the final fight, but they are not shown in the crowd that leaves to celebrate Halloween afterwards, implying they stayed with Oogie in his Lair after his defeat. Gallery Trivia *It is discussed whether or not Lock is the leader of the trio, or Shock. *Like Shock and Barrel, he is named after something people use in real life. Category:Halloween Town Residents Category:Devils Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Reformed Category:Demons Category:Kids Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas Category:Citizens